nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ada Rockwell
"I don't care what that Sidh, the Russians, or anyone else treating my warship as a hotel has to say; I '''will '''do everything I can think of to stop her from making an idiot of our universe. If that means firing the Tenenbaum...so be it." -an annoyed Rockwell, stating her intent during the Flight of the ''Polunochnaya Introduction Admiral '''Ada Rockwell '''is a prominent, decorated officer of the Imperial Space Force, and has served a long career. Cold and ruthless, she serves as a model of what many see as the typical Frenkish military commander. An ambitious rank-climber, she holds the esteemed position of Fleet Admiral in the Imperial Space Force by 2152, and is responsible for nearly all administrative and strategical duties in regards to the Empire's mighty fleet of Asimov battlecarriers. She is considered second only to Star Admiral Ingrid Rayne, and it is likely she will become the new Star Admiral (and head of the Space Force) when Rayne retires or dies. As is tradition for Fleet Admirals, she is the honorary Captain of the [[FIS Isaac Asimov|FIS ''Isaac Asimov]], ''the Empire's flagship, and can often be seen commanding the fleet from it's bridge. Background A lifelong soldier, she joined the Space Force at age 17; a remarkable feat, considering the intense technical requirements for entry (often requiring a college-level education), and served as a junior officer during the waning years of the Canal War. The decade of peace that followed saw little in ways that Rockwell could make a name for herself, but that didn't stop her none. By 2130, she was first officer aboard the [[FIS Robert Heinlein|FIS ''Robert Heinlein]], ''and by the time the Ten Years' War broke out in 2137, she was the Captain of the vessel. Commanding one of the Empire's most powerful weapons in a time of extreme total war seemed to suit Rockwell fine, as she soon grew a reputation for competence and ferocity, leading the ship into many glorious victories. One such victory was the complete desolation of the UDAP Aerofleet in 2140, where she commanded the ''Heinlein, the Wells, ''the ''Gernsback, ''and the ''London ''against a direct confrontation with the numerically superior Asian fleet in the orbit above the Pacific Ocean. Though losing the ''Gernsback ''in the battle, Rockwell destroyed almost forty Asian ships of varying sizes and roles, routing the rest and severely limiting the Asiatic Aerofleet's usage for the rest of the war. She would be hailed as a hero for this battle with a promotion to Admiral, and was soon well on her way to enjoying her current success. With the war's conclusion and announcement of Ingrid Rayne's promotion to Star Admiral in 2144, Rockwell was soon promoted to Fleet Admiral, with her main rivals Kat Lanewood and Justin Norveau announcing their intentions to retire and take up positions in administrating the off-world colonies. She took up her position in the FIS ''Isaac Asimov, and has rarely left the ship since, keeping the Frenkish fleet well and in-line. Flight of the Polunochnaya With the discovery of Elena Trotskaya's secretive expedition into the Sidhae dimension to recover her stolen children from Alain, top political and military leaders from around the planet met to discuss what they could do to reel her back in. The Frenks, Russians, and other world powers shared the same interest in keeping her from harming Earth-Sidhae relations, while the Sidh diplomatic mission wanted to save themselves the embarrassment of reporting this to their superiors. It was decided that they would need to pursue her in some fashion. Imperial Chancellor McKenzy Tandi proposed outfitting a single Asimov-class ship with a prototype warpdrive to take up the pursuing role. Outfitted with an experimental tractor beam and commanded by her finest fleet commander (Rockwell), the ship would theoretically be able to eventually catch up to Trotskaya and subdue her without violence. With everyone mostly in agreement, it was decided that the Judicator Halko would join the ship to keep the local Sidhae navy from interfering, and that the security and marine detachment on-board Rockwell's ship would be taken up by Colonel Fred Harrigan and his troops (this suggestion coming from Rockwell, after discovering that a large dispatch of foreigners would be taking up residence on her ship). wip; will be fleshed out as it goes on Personality Rockwell is a cold, calculating military commander, caring not for casualties or collateral damage should either get in the way to the most effective method of accomplishing a mission. To top it off, she suffers no nonsense, and demands a clean atmosphere of efficiency. This can easily be seen in the way her own ship, the Imperial flagship Asimov, operates. Often the most significant person in any given room, her mere presence seemingly demands attention, as befitting one of her authority. As such, she often sets to put herself out in the open, as seen by her distinctive red uniform (tailored in reference to her red eye), and she is rarely seen without a pair of Vanguard escorts (in full armor) at her side, helping hammer home just how powerful she really is. Though among the last to be known as "benevolent", she isn't exactly malevolent either, and it seems she only acts the way she does for the purpose of efficiency and service to the "greater good" of the Empire. It is for this reason that she sees no problems in Colonel Fred Harrigan's methods, and often calls upon him for his "unique skillset". It is also for this reason that Rockwell is one of the few members of Imperial High Command that Harrigan respects to some degree. Physical Characteristics Rockwell, though not physically strong, stands well over six feet. This combines with a slight "allure" from her physical character; though not particularly attractive, her strange heterochromia and auburn-and-white hair adds a notable accent to her presence. She often utilizes this to give her an aura of authority, wearing a custom-tailored Space Force uniform tinted red, as to match her left iris. She has been noted as speaking with a foreboding coolness, that chills listeners to the bone. As such, when she speaks, nearly everyone listens.